The Adventures of the Gem Wolf: TLOS Eternal Night
by Sparklie-the-Tiger
Summary: The adventures continues and a new enemy has emerge to bring back the Dark Master. Luckily, an unseen new ally will help Spyro and his friends along the way on their new journey to find Cynder. DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1: The Dreams

**The adventure continues and Cynder has run away from the Temple and the heroes must go after her. However, another enemy has appeared to bring back the Dark Master and an unseen ally will help Spyro and his friends along the way in their new journey. Remember: Topaz, Lavender, Tyrone and Mya belong to me. Shahryar, Laurel, Ermey, and Scheherazade belong to D.J Scales**

_The Dreams _

* * *

><p>It's been about two weeks since the big battle against Cynder in the Convexity and reunion of the Guardians and Cynder's parents, Shahryar and Scheherazade. Cynder's mother, Scheherazade, was teaching her daughter to use the element shadow for a few minutes before Cynder could play with Spyro and Tyrone. The dragonflies, Sparx and Lavender were hanging out with Spyro and Tyrone, who's playing hide and seek. Mya was taking a catnap in the sun while the Guardians were discussing about something and Shahryar, Cynder's father, was cooking. However, Topaz was busying looking up the sky in the trees, thinking about the Dark Master.<p>

The portal in the realm of Convexity maybe gone, but the Dark Master still exist somewhere in another realm, planning to escape somehow from his prison. And who is the Dark Master? Why did he call out to Spyro and why did he attack the dragons? Those questions ran through Topaz's head many times. She knows the Guardians know something about the Dark Master and wonders why they won't tell her and her friends, especially Spyro. Topaz didn't have new dreams or visions yet, just the same one when the apes were moving towards a tall mountain and a big, dark purple dragon emerging from the mountain when the moons align.

"...Something bad is gonna happen... But when?" Topaz muttered to herself then looks down at the dragons. She see them how happy they are, together again after being apart for so long. Seeing this was making Topaz feel lonely. It's unknown if any of her people are still alive somewhere or completely gone to extinction. She is happy to have many friends, but sometimes wished to see her people again.

"Spyro! Tyrone!" The gem wolf looks down at where Tyrone and Spyro are and see Cynder running towards them. "Can I play?" Cynder eagerly asked.

"Sorry! We only need two dragons." Sparx humphed at Cynder. He's still doesn't feel safe around Cynder or trusts her.

Spyro glares at Sparx for his remarks, "Sparx!" then looks at Cynder, "Of course you can play with us, Cynder. The more the merrier!"

"Let's play tag instead!" Tyrone exclaimed then tags Cynder. "You're it! Run Spyro!" as he ran into the woods. Spyro runs off as well with Cynder in pursuit.

The dragonflies just fly there in the same spot. "I don't trust that dragon... She gives me bad vibes!" Sparx spoke to Lavender.

Lavender rolls her eyes at Sparx, "Sparx, it's not Cynder's fault and you know it! You're just jealous cause she's getting more attention from Spyro than you." She says then flies away.

"Jealous! Moi?" Sparx flies after Lavender. "I am not jealous! I just don't think it's a good idea to have that evil she-dragon around us. And..."

Topaz just sighs at Sparx as he and Lavender's voices fade into the wind then leans against the bark of the tree she's in.

Meanwhile with Spyro, Tyrone and Cynder, the three dragons were playing tag in the woods and now Spyro was it. The purple dragon scans through the area to find any trances of Tyrone and Cynder. The plant and shadow dragon were carefully watching Spyro from the bushes as he looks around to find them.

Tyrone quietly whispers to Cynder, "Let's sneak away while we can..."

Cynder nods at Tyrone, "You've got it." but then starts to feel dizzy then collapse on the ground.

"Cynder!" Tyrone cried.

Spyro heard Tyrone yell then rushes over to where he is. "Tyrone, what's wrong?" Spyro asked then see Cynder on the ground, lying down on her side with her eyes closed. "Cynder? Cynder, wake up!" Spyro turns to Tyrone, "What happen to her?"

"I-I don't know! I just spoke to her a-and she just collapsed! What are we gonna do?" Tyrone stuttered as he panics.

However, in Cynder's mind, something was happening...

In Cynder's dream...

Cynder slowly wakes up in a new area. The surrounding area looked like a dark sky and she was standing on a floating stone. "Wh-What? ...Where am I? What is this place?" Cynder wondered as she looked around.

"_Do not be afraid, young dragoness... You are not alone._"

The voice sounded like an old, male voice. Cynder searches around for the voice, but doesn't see the one who spoke to her, "Who's there? Who are you? Show yourself!"

"_Be calm, Cynder... I mean you no harm. I have summoned you here so that I can warn of what danger will happen later on._"

"Warn? Of what? Who are you? How do you know my name? And what danger?" Cynder looks around through the darkness, "The danger is already gone! ...Isn't it?"

_"I'm afraid not... The danger still lives on and your former master will return._"

Cynder suddenly looked scared. "M-My former master? ...The Dark Master is still trying to escape? How?"

"_The Celestial Moons are starting to align and time is almost up... The Dark Master's army will soon return to attack the Temple and find you..._"

"...Me? No! I'm not one of them! They won't find me!" Cynder cried. She doesn't want to go back to being a puppet of the Dark Master again.

"_They may find you... They may not... However, you must be ready before that time comes._"

"Ready? What can I do?" Cynder asked as walk closer the edge of the stone.

_"Even though you are a shadow dragon... The dark magic has rubbed off onto you and you can learn more elements than just shadow... Now, let's train your element first so you can master it._"

Cynder slowly nods at the voice. Even she didn't know who he is, she somehow feel that she can trust him. Cynder flies onto each platform to a floating temple and lands in front of glowing stone. It was glowing dark and black the gate was block by dark aura. The young black dragon walks up to the black, glowing stone and looks at it with awed and curiosity.

"What is this?" Cynder asked.

"_This is an Element Pad... It will help you regain you element again, master it and use it. Step on, Cynder and learn the element of Shadow._"

Cynder jumps on the Element Pad then it shines onto Cynder as she closes her eyes, feeling her element surge into her.

"_It's true shadow is the color and symbol of darkness and evil... And you've been living through shadows for quite some time. However, shadow can be very useful to get through tight, dark places and one can use it as an advantage. You use shadow to hide or attack. Now, arise, Cynder and unleash the shadow within you._"

Cynder rose as soon as a dark, shadowy aura surge into her then unleashes a powerful blast of dark aura and lands on the pad.

"_Well done, Cynder! Your mother would be proud..._"

"...Speaking of my mother... I know she's a shadow dragon, but... how did she learn fire since she's shadow dragon?" Cynder asked.

"_A very good question... It is unknown, but your mother somehow mastered it by training many, many times... It took a long time and yet she somehow managed to use element of fire. She is one of the dragons that can learn about two elements instead of one. Now, let's see if you have mastered it._"

Cynder jumps off the pad then the dark aura vanishes from the gateway. Cynder walks in the gate and flies onto another platform. As soon as she landed the statues of knights started to move and charge towards her. Cynder went into defense mode and use her combat skills with her element, shadow. Cynder then disappears into the ground and quickly burst out from the ground as the shadows knock the knights into air then she destroys them with her combat skills yet again.

Cynder flies onto a small platform with teleportation pad and steps on it. She disappears then reappears on another platform with three different crystals; red, green and purple. After Cynder bashes the crystals, she teleports onto another platform with bigger knights and they surround her and charge straight at her. Cynder then focuses as the knights got closer then releases a blast of dark, shadow aura which pushes the knights back and over the ledges.

Cynder continues on then stops in front of vision pool and looks into it. She then hears the voice again...

"_You have done very well, Cynder... But now it is time for you to return back to your friends... However, remember this, Cynder... Our paths are chosen for us and that it is our destiny to follow them._"

"B-But wait! You haven't told me who are you yet! Just who are you?" Cynder exclaimed.

"_I'm known as the Chronicler... Find your destiny, Cynder... Follow your path and you will find your destiny.._."

Back with Spyro and Tyrone...

"I don't understand... Why she isn't waking up?" Spyro sighed with great concerns.

Tyrone starts to whimpers as he panics, "Ooooh! What are we gonna tell Scheherazade?"

Cynder slowly groans as she wakes up, "...Hmm... Wh-What?" and lifts her head, "What happened?"

"Cynder!" both Spyro and Tyrone cried. "Are you alright?" Spyro asked.

"What happened?" Tyrone asked.

Cynder stands then shakes her head, "...I'm not sure, but I had such a weird dream."

Spyro then got curious, "Dream? What dr-?"

"_WAAAAAAH!_" Three loud screams burst out from the Temple, making Topaz fall out of the tree, waking up Mya and making fur stand up, and causing the dragonflies to hide from the scream as it startle them.

"What was that?" Tyrone exclaimed.

"It sounded like the Guardians... Let's check it out!" Spyro spoke then ran off ahead towards the Temple with Cynder and Tyrone in pursuit.

Topaz groans in pain as she lay on back then saw the young dragons ran by. Topaz didn't bother asking them what happened as she know where they're going follows them. The dragonflies poke out their heads from the tree and saw the young dragon and Topaz running towards the Temple and flies after them. Mya was fixing her fur on the wall where she napping and spots her friends enter the Temple and jumps down to follows them. As they enter the Temple, they saw a funny sight. Cyril, Volteer and Terrador were running around in pain as smoke comes out from their mouths while Ignitus and Shahryar just stare at them with confusion.

"The food is too hot, spicy, zesty, peppery, fiery!" Volteer cried as he feel pain in his mouth. "Oh! Such pain, soreness, twinge!"

"I never felt this hot pain since Tall Plains! Such a horrible, spicy pain, I tell ya!" Cyril yelled as he runs around then crashes into Volteer.

Terrador grunts and pants, "Gah! Wh-Why does the food taste so hot? It's hurting my mouth!"

Mya sighs then shouts, "Milk Splash!" Milk suddenly splashes onto Terrador, Cyril and Volteer's face, relieving the hot, fiery pain.

"...Thank you, Mya..." The three Guardians muttered with great relief and gratitude.

"Anytime, guys..." Mya replied.

"What happened to you guys?" Spyro asked.

"We're not exactly use, but we just ate some delicious, scrumptious, tasty, delectable chili that Shahryar made and the next thing we knew, we felt the hot, spicy, fiery feeling in our mouths." Volteer explained.

Ignitus spoke, "Well, me or Shahryar didn't feel anything... Though, the food does taste a bit spicy."

"The spicy taste does taste like hot peppers. And I don't remember putting hot peppers in the chili." Shahryar pondered.

"Someone must've done it as a prank and there's only one dragon I know who would have done it!" Cyril snorted with irritation.

"And who's that?" Topaz spoke.

"My own cousin, Laurel!" Cyril exclaimed.

"Did someone mention me?" Everyone look at the doorway and a female, ice dragon with a male, earth dragon next to her. "Cyril! How's my favorite cousin?" The female dragon smirked at Cyril.

Mya whispers to Topaz, "I didn't know he has a cousin. I wonder if she's like Cyril."

"I don't think so... She seems a lot different than him." Topaz whispered back.

"Favorite cousin? I'm your only cousin and what have I told about putting hot peppers in the chili, Laurel?" Cyril exclaimed with annoyance.

"Oh, come on, Cyril... Live a little!" Laurel smiled then chuckles, "Besides, your brother, Sinbad, taught me when he wasn't busy. And back in the day, Cyril... You pulled quite a few pranks!" Cyril glares at his younger cousin. **((A/N: She's six younger than Cyril.))**

The male dragon just humphs at Cyril, " I see you're still a lazy maggot, maggot! Always thinking you and your ancestors were of royalty when you're a pain in the butt!"

"W-Well, I never!" Cyril muttered as Ignitus sighed at the scene.

Terrador then smiles at the male dragon, "Well, well... Ermey, it's nice to see you again."

"That's Sergeant R. Lee Ermey, Terrador." Ermey chuckled a bit.

The young ones looked at each other with confusion. Then Tyrone asks his uncle, "Who's he?"

"This is Sergeant R. Lee Ermey. He's my and your cousin." Terrador answered.

"Cousin? Sergeant?" The young ones shouted.

"Of course! I was the drill sergeant, training the Earth Dragons alongside Terrador and our grandpa who was named Patton." Ermey told them then looks closely at Tyrone, study him then slowly widen his eyes with amazement, "Well, I'll be... You're the son of Xochiza! Back then you weren't bigger than a dragon egg! Look at you now... You've have grown so much! ...I never thought I would see you again, young solider."

"Oh my! I thought you were dead!" Laurel walk up to Tyrone. "Aw! You've gotten so big!"

"Uh... Thank you, ma'am." Tyrone wasn't use to so much attention.

Laurel then notices Spyro, Cynder and the rest, minus Tyrone, asks Cyril, "Who are they?"

Ermey walks up to them, thinking they're just lazy and weak, "Well? Speak up, maggots!" he spoke while he misjudged the young heroes.

Mya felted insulted by him, "I know you did not just call us ma-!"

"Let it go, Mya!" Topaz and Lavender exclaimed.

"Let it go? This guy doesn't even know us and that we just kicked the butts of the Dark Master's armies!" Mya shouted with fury.

"Can't argue with that." Sparx agreed.

Scheherazade then walks inside the room, "What's going in here?" then spots Laurel and Ermey. "Oh my God! What are you two doing here?"

"We've heard Cynder was defeat by strong heroes and they're living here with the Guardians. So, where are these heroes?" Ermey asked, not knowing the heroes are Mya, Spyro, Topaz, Lavender, Tyrone and Sparx.

"Um... We're the heroes." Lavender spoke.

Ermey and Laurel look down at them with shock. "You guys are the heroes? You guys seem too young to be heroes." Laurel blurts out.

Cyril shouts at his cousin, "Laurel! These young ones had saved us and stopped Cynder from opening the portal! They even saved Cynder from the Dark Master's control and she's now with her parents. So, show some respect to Spyro and his friends!"

"Spyro?" Laurel and Ermey muttered.

"I'm Spyro." The Purple dragon introduced himself.

Ermey stares at Spyro then gasps, "A purple dragon? He lives? Oh, please pardon my misjudgment from before..."

"It's okay. It happens sometimes." Spyro chuckled a bit.

"I never thought I would see you." Laurel spoke. "How did this happen?"

The Guardians explain about the raid on Year of the Dragon, Spyro and friends saving the Guardians then defeating and freeing Cynder from the Dark Master's control. It took 15 minutes to tell the whole story of what happened before. Later on, everyone got ready to go to bed or nest. However, as soon Tyrone falls asleep...

In Tyrone's dream...

Tyrone slowly opens his eyes then quickly stands up as he notices he's not in the temple anymore. He saw nothing, night sky and was on a stone-like platform. Tyrone walks around then stops at the edge. "...Where am I? How did I get here?"

"_No need to feel fear, plant dragon..._"

Tyrone looks around, trying to find the voice who spoke to him, "Who said that? Are you a friend or foe?"

"_I am a friend, Tyrone... I summon you here to prepare you for the worst._"

"The worst? What do you mean? What's gonna happen?" Tyrone asked as he looks up and down.

"_...A new enemy is coming. And you must be prepared to protect your friends from danger..._"

"Protect them? How? I mean, I can use my plant element a bit better than before, but what good will that do?" Tyrone asked.

"_Trust me... The Plant element can be very useful. Besides, you can wield more abilities that other plant dragons cannot..._"

Tyrone feels confused, but shocked at the same time, "I can? How?"

"_The bracelets you're wearing on your legs each hold new elements that most dragons don't have... However, they haven't been awakened yet. So, how about we see if you can fully master the element of plant first._"

Tyrone was hesitant at first, but nods at the voice. He then glides onto platforms as they float by. Tyrone then lands on a temple then sees the Element Pad, glowing lime green. He gets closer to the pad with curiosity then the voice spoke to him.

"_You seem have such great powers within you, but yet... you do not possess them..._"

"Well, I never knew I had many other elements before from these bracelets..." Tyrone replied.

"_Yes... It is true you can learn so much about yourself than others... Now, hop on, Tyrone..._"

Tyrone jumps on the Element Pad then it shines onto him as he closes his eyes, feeling his element surge into him.

"_The power of nature is truly graceful, gentle, and beautiful... But yet it's also strong, violent and dangerous... Even though plant is not as strong as earth, it gets rid of its greatest enemy to protect itself with different abilities. Between large trees and small flowers, the plant element is truly useful to protect those who love and care about ... Now, arise, Tyrone and use the power of nature._"

Tyrone rises up as the color of light green leaves, petals, seeds, and blades of grass surge into him then unleashes a powerful blast of different green leaves and flowers as vines and roots burst out the ground. He lands back down on the pad.

"_Very good, Tyrone! You truly are the son of Xochiza..._"

"...How do you know my name? How do you know about my mother and where did she get these bracelets?" Tyrone asked.

"_You will find out soon about how I know of you and your mother... How Xochiza got the bracelets? They were passed down by your great grandfather, Fufluns._ **((A/N: Fufluns belongs to me. He's name after the god of plant life, happiness, wine, health and growth in all things.))** _He was once a powerful Plant Dragon with many different elements... Perhaps you too can wield these abilities like Fufluns can._"

Tyrone jumps off the pad and walks in the gate and flies onto another platform. When he landed onto the platform, the statues of the knights come alive and charge at Tyrone. The plant dragon uses his combat skills with his plant element to fight back. He then blows seeds into the ground then in a split second, vines with thorns on them grew out from the ground, wraps around knights and destroys them by crushes the knights very hard and tight.

Tyrone flies onto a small platform with a teleportation pad and steps on it. He disappears then reappears on another platform with three different crystals like with Cynder; red, green and purple. After Tyrone bashes the crystals to recharge, the plant dragon teleports onto another platform with bigger knights and they surround him and charge straight at him. Tyrone felt scared at first but then focuses as the knights got closer then release a powerful blast of light green, razor sharp leaves towards the knights, slicing them in pieces causing the knights to crumble into rubble.

Tyrone continues on then stops in front of vision pool and looks into it. The plant dragon then hears the voice again...

"_A job well done, Tyrone... But now, it's time for you to return..._"

"H-Hold on! There are so many things I like to know! Like, who are you?" Tyrone wanted know whose voice that was.

"_I am the Chronicler, Tyrone... And remember... You must protect your friends and believe in yourself... Or you will fail..._"

"...Tyrone? Tyrone? Tyrone, wake up!"

Tyrone bolts up from the shout then sees he's the room of the Temple, sleeping next to with his friends; Mya, Topaz and Lavender. The girls were awake. "Huh? What happened?" Tyrone asked while he feels confused.

"What happened is you kept moving in your sleep!" Mya growled a little. She hates when someone disturbs her sleep.

"Sleep? I was asleep?" Tyrone pondered then stutters, "I-I couldn't be! I was in another realm and there was this voice t-talking to me about the new enemy is coming-!"

Topaz's eyes went wide open when heard Tyrone saying 'a new enemy' then speaks, "Whoa there! Tyrone, what exactly happened, in your dreams?"

Tyrone thought for the moment, "Um... Well, I remember the voice saying 'A new enemy is coming...' And I must be ready to protect you guys from danger. And then the voice said he's the Chronicler."

"The Chronicler? It can't be..." Topaz exclaimed with amazement. Her people have heard stories about the Chronicler from before.

"What? Who is this Chronicler guy?" Mya spoke.

Before Topaz could explain they heard a gate open inside the Temple then later hears a familiar voice nearby, shouting...

"What? I can't hear you over all this snoring!"

Lavender looks at her friends, "Was that Sparx?"

"Who else sounds that annoying?" Mya blurted out.

"Mya!" Topaz shouted, but quietly.

"What? It's true! He's annoying... sometimes." Mya muttered.

Tyrone shushed the girls after he hears another gate open then close a few seconds later. They all look at each other then nodded at each other and went outside of their room to find out what's going on. About seconds later, they spot Spyro and Sparx running through the hallway then out the Temple.

Mya looks at Topaz with a confused look on her face, "Where are they going at this time of night?"

"I don't know... But we better find out." Topaz replied then ran after Spyro and Sparx with her friends in pursuit.

Topaz and her friends saw Spyro and Sparx outside the Temple, looking for something or someone. "What are you two doing out here?" Topaz spoke.

Spyro quickly looks back then sighs with relief, "I thought you were Ignitus..."

"Well, she isn't! Now, tell us... What in the world are you guys doing outside at night?" Mya exclaimed with irritations.

"Oh, nothing! Just looking for that evil she dragon..." Sparx told them.

Spyro glares at Sparx then spoke to Topaz, "It's Cynder. Sparx saw her running out the Temple tonight and we're here to get her back inside before something happens."

"Cynder? Why did she run outside?" Topaz pondered.

"Maybe something is bothering her." Tyrone suggested.

"Look, let's just find Cynder, go back inside and go to sleep! I'm really tired..." Mya grumbled as she walked ahead.

Sparx spoke to Lavender, "She always like this?"

"Only when someone's interrupts her naps or sleep time." Lavender answered. Then the others follows after Mya.

The heroes had to get pass the Toad Weeds and fly up to the gate. It only took five minutes through the obstacle course to the gate. Spyro bashes the gate to opening it then they see Cynder, looking regretful and fill with guilt.

"Cynder what are you doing out here? It's dangerous." Spyro spoke as he walks up to Cynder.

"You guys shouldn't have followed me." Cynder told him.

Sparx blurts out without care, "That's good enough for me. Let's go. See ya! Huh." and was about to fly away.

However, Lavender holds him back, "Get back here!"

"Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is." Cynder plead.

"Cynder, calm down! We're just trying to understand why you're out here." Topaz spoke.

"Yeah, what's going on with ya?" Mya puts her paws on her hips.

Cynder sighs with guilt, "...I'm leaving... I don't belong here."

"What do you mean? You have a mom and a dad here. And Ignitus as your uncle! Your family is here! Your family would totally miss ya! " Mya exclaimed.

Lavender then speaks, "I think she meant she feels like she doesn't belong 'cause she feels out of place and maybe unwanted for what happened before."

"What Lavender said is true..." Cynder looks down with regrets. "After all I've done, all I've put you all through... I can't stay."

"Oh, Cynder..." Topaz quietly spoke with sympathy to Cynder.

"Cynder, nobody blames you for what happened." Spyro tried to reassure Cynder which is true since it really wasn't Cynder's fault.

However, Sparx humphs and say, "I do! Speak for yourself."

Mya sneers at Sparx, "Don't make me squash with my hammer! 'Cause I will!"

"No, Mya! I'm afraid Sparx is right..." Cynder sighed. "And every day that goes by, I'm reminded of it. What's worst... I don't really know my own parents or my uncle... Spyro... Everyone... your places are here, your destinies are here." she looks down, "But mine is somewhere out there for me to find."

"Cynder, I don't want you to go." Spyro begged with distress and sadness.

No one, but Topaz, heard the distress and sadness in Spyro's voice. Topaz somehow senses something between Spyro and Cynder.

Cynder looks away from Spyro with grief, "Good bye Spyro..." then quickly ran off into the dark forest.

Spyro wants to go after her, but something inside told him not to, not yet.

Sparx then spoke with no worries to his friends, "Now can we finally get some sleep around here? I've been only sort of half-sleeping, with one eye open for weeks now... alternating eyes of course... it lessens the strain, but I tell ya, it's taken a toll."

Lavender then shouts at Sparx with disappointment in her voice, "Sparx the dragonfly, aren't you ashamed of yourself? You unfeeling crud!"

"What? What I say?" Sparx exclaimed.

"Cynder is feeling really terrible, ran off into the forest and you just act like you don't care!" Lavender shouted with anger then turns her back at Sparx.

Sparx tries to talk to Lavender, "Hey! Come on! That black dragon had done terrible things in the past and-" he then notices something strange about Spyro, "Spyro? You okay, buddy?"

Everyone looks at Spyro as the purple dragon sways then collapse on the ground, unconscious. "Spyro! What's wrong?" Topaz cried as she bends down to Spyro, trying to wake him up.

"What just happened to him?" Mya exclaimed.

"He did the same thing as Cynder did." Tyrone spoke as look at Spyro.

"Same thing as Cynder did? What do you mean?" Topaz asked.

"I don't know! When we play tag, Cynder just swayed then fell asleep for minutes." Tyrone explained.

Sparx flies down to Spyro, "Hey... I want to sleep too, but I didn't mean NOW! Let's at least get inside... It's... It's dark out man... and I don't like it. Hello? Anyone home? Yoo-hoo!"

In Spyro's dream...

Spyro wakes up in another realm, same one as Tyrone and Cynder have been. Spyro stands up and walks up to the edge of the platform he's on. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Then the same voice spoke out to Spyro...

"_Do not be frightened young dragon. You are not alone._"

Spyro scanned around the area, but can't see the one who's speaking to him, "Who are you? What is this place?"

"_I have summoned you here so that you might be warned. The Celestial Moons are counting down and time is running out._"

Spyro, feeling confuse, backs away from the edge then hears another voice, a familiar, creepy voice from long ago, calling out his name...

_...S-Spyro... Spyro... S-S-Spyro...Spyro...Spyro..._

Spyro frantically looks around with fright then shouts, "Make it stop!" suddenly, everything around slowly stops moving. Spyro was amaze what happened then glides onto over another platform. After he landed, the objects moves again at their regular speed.

"How did that happen?" Spyro asked.

"_The purple dragon can wield many abilities that others cannot, including time itself. Learn to master this ability and you will be able to see things almost before they happen. But... use this gift sparingly, only when circumstances demand. Manipulation of time is not to be done without the utmost care._"

Spyro nods the voice as an agreement. Then flies over to the floating temple by using the move Dragon Time to slow the moving object down and lands as he see the Element Pad, glowing the color reddish orange. He gets closer to the pad then the voice spoke to him...

"_You seem to have abandoned your true calling. It is your destiny to harness the powers of the elements. Yet, you possess not._"

Spyro spoke to the voice, "I haven't been able to use my abilities for some time now."

The voice chuckles a bit, "_Yes... Right now your powers lay dormant within you. Let's see if we might not awaken them._"

Spyro hops on the Element Pad then it shines onto him as he closes his eyes, feeling his element surge into him.

"_Clear your mind Spyro, and feel the fire that flows through your veins. Allow its heat to consume you, and breathe with it. Now, rise up, and release the firestorm within you!_"

Spyro as raise up, the flames surge into him then unleashes a powerful blast of red flames and lands on the pad.

"_Excellent Spyro! You're a natural... But now that a primal fire rages inside you, show me you have command of it._"

Like before with Cynder and Tyrone, he walks in the gate and flies onto another platform. As soon as he landed, the statues of knights starts to move and charges towards him. Spyro uses combat skills with his element, fire. He then blows flames the statues, destroying each one.

The purple dragon flies onto a small platform with teleportation pad and steps on it. He disappears then reappears on another platform with four different crystals; red, green, purple and blue. After he bashes the crystals, re-energizing himself, Spyro teleports onto another platform with bigger knights and they surrounds him and charges straight at him. Spyro focuses as the knights got closer then release a strong blast of fire and destroy them by burning them to crisps.

Spyro continues on then stops in front of vision pool and looks into it. He then hears the voice again...

"_You have done well... and now it is time for you to return. But be careful Spyro, the enemy approaches._"

"Wait! You still haven't told me who you are!" Spyro cried.

"_You shall know me as the Chronicler..._" Suddenly, the vision pool shows Spyro a vision of a unique tree. "_...Seek me out..._"

With the rest of heroes, Sparx keeps talking to Spyro, trying to get him to wake up.

"Hello? Hello, hello, hello? Anyone home? Hello, hello?" Sparx kept blabbing, which was getting on Mya's nerves.

"Will you just shut up?" Mya yowled as she pulled down her ears. "You're giving me a headache!"

Topaz then senses something coming, something bad. "...We need to wake Spyro up! I sense something coming..." Then out of the blue, screeching, howling and booming was coming nearby the Temple.

Spyro then slowly opens his eyes and stands up, seeing he's back outside of the Temple. He looks around then spoke to his friends, "Something is happening. But I can't explain it."

"No kidding, while you were catatonic, this whole place has been hooting and howling." Sparx exclaimed.

"Shush!" Tyrone shushed his friends. "...Listen."

Soon the noise got closer and closer the later hears swooping noise. "What is that?" Spyro whispered.

Suddenly, something falls from the sky and impacts on the ground, making a powerful blast and knocks back the heroes.

"What's happening?" Lavender cried with fright.

Then Mya shouts, "That!" as she points up at the sky. Everyone looks up and see Dread Wings with apes on them, flying towards the Temple and attacking it. The gateway suddenly sealed itself.

"The temple is under attack!" Tyrone cried.

Spyro looks at his friends, "The others are still sleeping, we need to get back!"

"Are you crazy? You wanna run towards the danger? Sparx exclaimed. "Besides, how will we get in?"

"We're going to have to find another way in. Come on!" Spyro commanded his friends then run off with the rest in pursuit.

"Ugh! I liked him better when he was sleepin'." Sparx groaned.

"Just shut up and follow him, you gnat!" Mya shouted as the heroes continue forward towards the Temple...


	2. Chapter 2: The Temple Under Attack

**The Temple is under attack by the apes and Dread Wings. Can the heroes save the Temple in time? And who is this Chronicler?**

_The Temple Under Attack_

* * *

><p>At the same time in the Temple, Ermey was awake from the loud noises outside then realize the Temple is being under attack. Ermey runs out of his room to warn the others but then notices the Guardians are fast asleep from the loud noises.<p>

Ermey growls at this and shouts out loud, "GET YOUR LAZY TAILS UP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! LOOK LIVELY NOW!"

The Guardians quickly wakes up from Ermey's militarily shouts. "Wh-What's with all the shouting, uproar, racket, hullabaloo?" Volteer blabbed.

"My goodness! What's going on here?" Cyril shouted as he felt the shake and rumble from outside the Temple.

"We're under attack!" Ermey shouted. "Even Sun Tzu wouldn't be this lazy and he's an Electricity Dragon!" he glared at Volteer.

This caused Volteer to remind Ermey, "Sun Tzu was a scholar and strategist and he was the one who taught your grandfather Patton in being the general he became. And above all, he's my grandfather!" Ermey just snorted at Volteer.

"Forget about the grandfathers and all! What's happening out there?" Ignitus exclaimed.

"It must be the apes! The Dark Master must've sent them again!" Terrador shouted over the racket from outside.

Suddenly, Laurel and Cynder's parents run over to the Guardians and Ermey with anxious and worried looks on their faces.

"We can't find Cynder! She's gone!" Shahryar yelled as Scheherazade cries with worry and fear for her daughter's safety.

"And I can't find Spyro or any of the little ones!" Laurel shouted with concerns.

"What?" Ignitus yelled then follows by a booming sound from the top of the Temple. "The young ones shouldn't be too far! We've need to protect the Temple into two groups! NOW!"

"You heard the dragon! Let's move out!" Terrador commanded.

"Man your post, dragons!" Ermey ordered.

"Hello! There are lady dragons here!" Laurel shouted.

Ermey sighs at her, "Fine! And lady your post or whatever, just get moving! One must not underestimate the enemy or the enemy will pick apart our plan!"

"Yes, sir!" The dragons yelled. Terrador and Ermey went to left side of the Temple, Cyril and Laurel went to the right side, Volteer and Scheherazade went to the upper level while Ignitus and Shahryar went to the balcony. The dragons went off in different directions of the Temple, preparing to defend their home from the apes...

Meanwhile with the heroes, they continue to go around the entrance, but then stops as they spot some apes on the stairs of front of the Temple. The apes looked different and were wearing dark, purple armor.

"The purple dragon!" The big ape loudly mumbled, even though no one understood what he said.

"What did that monkey say?" Mya spoke, not getting a word out of the ape.

"I have no idea." Tyrone replied.

Then Sparx mocks the apes, "Hey! Ugly ape guy! Oohh ooh ooh!" Lavender just giggled at him.

"This is no time for laughter, Big Gal!" Mya exclaimed at Lavender.

"But it's funny when he did..." Lavender pouted.

"Now that we've exchanged pleasantries, can we fight?" Sparx spoke to Spyro. The big ape then orders his 12 small apes to attack the heroes. "Or at least you guys can fight and me and Lavender here will watch."

"Whatever makes you happy..." Mya muttered.

The small apes charges at the heroes getting ready to attack them. Mya and Topaz use their weapons to attack six apes while Tyrone and Spyro use their combat skills on the rest of the apes. Spyro uses his fire element while Tyrone uses his plant element as well.

Then Spyro slows down time around him, affecting the enemies, but not his allies then finishes off the three apes. The rest of the heroes were shocked and amazed when Spyro did the time thing.

"How did you do that?" Mya exclaimed.

"I'll explain later! Right now, we need to defeat these guys!" Spyro yelled as more apes came with new canine-like creatures, Death Hounds.

Mya then yowls when see the Death Hounds, "Yah! I hate those dog things!" she then swings her hammer at the Death Hounds, knocking them away from her and her friends to the wall. "Disgusting things they are!" and throws a stink bomb onto the rest of the Death Hounds to distract them.

Topaz throws her Topaz Orb at the Death Hound to lock them into place then slices them with her sword. "That takes care of those goons..."

Suddenly, the big ape leaps down as more apes and Death Hounds comes and charges at the heroes. The heroes keep dodging the attacks as ice blast came from the big ape's dynamites. Luckily, they manage to defeat all if their enemies in 10 minutes.

"Well, we defeat the goons, but the door is still close!" Mya exclaimed.

"She's right... How do we get in?" Topaz spoke.

"It's easy, kinda..." Spyro spoke then explains, "All we have to do is to move the statues into place then step on the pad to open the door."

"Sounds simple enough." said Tyrone.

The two dragons went the first that's near them while Topaz and Mya went the second statue then Spyro and Tyrone pushes the first statue forward to another spot while Mya and Topaz does the same to the second statue. The patterns around the doorway lights up. Only one pattern didn't. They all fly up to where the button pad is and Spyro steps on it to activate. The last pattern lights up then the door opens.

"Come on! We've got to help the others and fast!" Spyro told his friend then ran inside the Temple with the rest in pursuit.

As they got inside the part of Temple, Spyro flames the three lanterns to open the first gate. But as they steps inside another room, more apes appear then bangs on the floor to crumble to trap the heroes, but instead they fall in when the floor gives away and not near the heroes.

"Well, didn't see that coming." Sparx spoke.

"Neither did they." said Lavender.

The heroes went around big hole in the floor by flying and went into the hallway to find more apes. But they easily defeated the apes and Spyro flames two more lanterns to open the door and went inside to continue on as they went back outside.

Suddenly, the Dread Wings drops more army of the apes to attack the heroes, but then big spiders with purple gems on them jumps onto the apes, eating and sucking blood out of the apes. The heroes look each other and just shrug at each other and then fight the spiders. They continue on down to another doorway and Spyro flames three lanterns to open the door. Then a huge snail with an ape on it comes out, blocking the doorway.

It took a while, but the heroes manage to defeat the Snail Rider and moves on. The heroes continues through each doorways, fighting more apes, Death Hounds, Toad Weeds and Spiders then they went underground to a secret way to get into the heart of the Temple. They encounter more Snail Riders, Toad Weeds and Spiders along the way and defeat them all to continue their way. They found more lanterns to light up a secret doorway that leads back up.

Then Tyrone whines, "This is taking forever! We'll never get to the others..."

"Will you stop whining?" Mya growled.

"I'm sure we getting close." Spyro spoke.

"How close?" Tyrone asked.

"Close." Spyro told him and leads the way.

The heroes continue on, fighting more Snail Riders, Spider and apes along the way then uses the puzzles to get across to the final doorway. It took about 20 minutes, but they finally made it the heart of the Dragon Temple. They then spot Ignitus and his twin brother, Shahryar, at the back of the entrance of the Dragon Temple, fighting against many, many apes.

The twin brother dragons manages to defeat the first army, but more and more keeps on coming as Dread Wings keep dropping of them. The fire dragons were getting tired, but do their best to keep their stands as the apes crept closer to them.

"Ignitus! Shahryar!" Spyro cried out to them.

Ignitus heard Spyro's cried then glances up at where Spyro and his friends are, "Get down here, young ones!" Suddenly, one of the apes smacks into Ignitus.

Shahryar yells at the heroes, "We need your help!" Then the apes jump onto him and his brother, stomping them to ground.

The heroes fly down to help the fire brothers. Then something flies around the area. It was another ape on a Dread Wing, known as Assassin.

"Focus your attention on the purple dragon!" Assassin muffled.

The heroes land then more apes appears around them as the rest of apes walks towards them. The fire brother slowly notices Spyro and his friends are in trouble. The heroes felt scared, but stand their ground and prepare to fight.

The fire brothers then stood up and unleash a powerful blast of flames, known as Fire Fury. The blast manages to knock off the apes, but four apes and two big ones remain. The brother collapse on the ground with exhausted. The apes charge at the heroes. The heroes easily defeated the apes with their combat skills.

Suddenly, Assassin flies in the air, in front of the heroes, muffling, "Prepare to die!"

"I'm sorry... What?" Mya scratched her head with confusions. The heroes did not understand what he said.

Sparx spoke, trying to repeat what the Assassin just said, "He said something about preparing die...either that, or he wants you guys to repair a pie. Yeah...no. Yeah..." Sparx held his head.

"Don't hurt yourself, gnat! We'll just fight this ugly mug..." Mya exclaimed as she pulls out her hammer as the markings glows the magenta.

The Assassin's Dread Wing spits a smoldering bomb of green dark fire at the heroes. They dodge the fire then Spyro uses his Fire Ball and Topaz uses her Topaz Orb, getting hits. Assassin drove his Dread Wing to duck for protection. The heroes wait for their enemies to back up then they did and fires more dark fire at the heroes. The fires nearly hits them then Tyrone blows out his Razor Leaves at Assassin, getting hits twice then the Assassin duck down again.

Mya then shouts at Spyro, "Blow out another Fire Ball at me, so I can get a hard hit!"

Spyro nods and wait for Assassin to back up. When Assassin starts to come back up, Spyro quickly blows a Fire Ball at Mya then the bobcat smacks the Fire Ball with her hammer and it hurl into Assassin and Dread Wing, making a direct hit.

Knowing he's defeat, Assassin muffles out again, "You haven't seen the last of me." then flies off into the night sky.

"I'm just going assume he said it was great meeting you and have a nice day... In which case we thank you!" Sparx mistranslated.

Mya groans at Sparx, "You are one stupid bug..."

"What was that, Fuzz Ball?" Sparx glared at Mya.

"Oh, nothing!" Mya smirked.

Ignitus and Shahryar slowly wake up. "Is everyone alright?" Ignitus spoke.

The heroes rush over to the fire brothers. Then the brothers someone is missing. "Wh-Where's Cynder?" Shahryar asked with great concerns.

The young ones look at each other with sadness then back at the brothers and told them what happen to Cynder, explaining she had ran away from home. After hearing of the black dragon's disappearance, Cynder's parents were already in tears.

"I-I don't understand! ...Why would she runaway?" Scheherazade cried as Shahryar tried to comfort, but he too was in depress.

Ignitus was very upset as well and tries to find Cynder in the Vision Pool while Topaz uses her Mirror Location, however they found nothing.

"Found anything, Topaz?" Mya asked.

Topaz sighs, "None... I just can't seem to find any trance of Cynder. It's like something is blocking my vision..." her mirror disappears.

Spyro looks up at mentor with depress, "See anything Ignitus?"

Ignitus depressingly sighs, "No... I can't see where Cynder has gone... just darkness..."

Then Sparx whispers to Lavender, "Wait. Cynder... darkness... aren't they the same thing?"

"I'm not speaking to you!" Lavender whispered as she turned her back at him.

"Oh, come on!" Sparx exclaimed.

"This is terrible! Who knows what will happen to Cynder!" Laurel exclaimed with concerns.

"Get a grip, everyone! I'm sure Cynder is alright..." Ermey tried to reassure everyone.

Then Ignitus spoke when he sees something in the pool, "What's this? Something is coming into focus."

"What do you see, Ignitus?" Shahryar depressingly asked.

"This is peculiar..." Ignitus sees a vision of a tree, Spyro and his friends, "...I see Spyro and his friends... at base of a great tree... Amidst a lake of mist and gloom." Ignitus looks at Topaz, "Tell me, Topaz... Have seen a tree in your dreams?"

Topaz shakes her head no, "I'm afraid not... I never dreamt any trees."

Then Spyro excitingly spoke, "A tree! I've seen that tree! In my dreams..." Everyone looks at Spyro with shock. "...only they usually feel more like nightmares..."

Ignitus glares a bit at Spyro, "Young dragon... you've been keeping secrets."

"Ignitus don't be so hard on him!" Topaz exclaimed. "You have kept secrets as well! ...And there's still more you haven't told us."

"Yeah! Lay off of the purple dragon!" Mya glared at the Fire Guardian. "Spyro probably thought it was nothing and didn't think it was a big deal! ...Besides, you and the other Guardians here are not telling us something at all..." The Guardians glanced at each other with guilt.

"Mya, Topaz... Please, don't." Spyro plead. "Ignitus has the right to be angry with me... I thought they would go away... but they only get worse."

"Just relax, Spyro and remember what you saw in your dreams..." Topaz softly spoke to him.

Spyro closes his eyes, remembering, "I keep seeing... a mountain draped in shadow...a face of stone..."

Topaz gasps with fright, "...Spyro, did you also see two moons as well?"

Spyro looks up at Topaz with shock, "Y-Yes, I did! ...Which means you saw the vision as well?"

"Before I met you... I saw apes going towards a mountain...breath two moons..."

"...And total darkness." Both Topaz and Spyro spoke at the same time.

Both Terrador and Ermey's eyes went wide with terror in them, whispering, "The Mountain of Malefor."

Suddenly, in a split second, there was quick flash and it send chills down to everyone spines.

The dragonflies automatically hold each other from the feeling they felt. "Whoa... am I the only one that thought that was weird?"

"Nope..." Lavender squeaked with fright then notices she and Sparx are hugging each other.

Sparx notices as well, "I guess this mean you forgave me?"

Lavender pushes Sparx away as she blushes, "As if!" looking away from him, still feeling a bit angry at the yellow dragon while Sparx pouted.

Spyro continues, "...there was another... but it was more like I was seeing into the past and the future all at once..." Tyrone looks straight at Spyro. The dream that Spyro is describing sounds very familiar to him. "...And there was a voice... calling himself the Chronicler. That's when I saw the tree."

Tyrone gasps, "You heard the Chronicler as well? I dreamt about that as well!"

Everyone looks at Tyrone with shock and amazement. "You have also heard the voice of the Chronicler, solider?" Ermey spoke with shock. "When?"

Topaz explains, "It just happened tonight... Tyrone said he heard a voice of the Chronicler, telling him something..."

Tyrone nods with anxious, "Y-Yes! He said a new enemy is coming and I should be prepared to protect my friends from dangers. He also said I can learn new elements with these bracelets." showing the golden bracelets to everyone. "...They once belonged to my great grandfather, Fufluns."

Terrador thought for the moment. He remembered the elements of the bracelets, but Xochiza never used them. He wonders why Tyrone can use them... "Impossible."

Sparx flies up to Terrador, still feeling shaken from the chills earlier, "Yeah, no kidding... there isn't even a storm."

"He wasn't talking about that, gnat." Mya sighed.

Cyril ponders about the Chronicler, "The Chronicler?"

"Is it even possible?" Laurel looked at Cyril.

"I don't believe it! It can't be..." Ermey exclaimed.

"I don't believe it, either. I've not heard that names in ages, era, periods of time and epoch." Volteer blabbed with amazement.

"Nor has anyone." Shahryar spoke.

"But there is no way that Spyro or Tyrone could have known..." Scheherazade spoke softly.

"...This is fascinating." said Ignitus.

"Who is the Chronicler?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, and what's so great about him?" Mya spoke.

Ignitus explains, "The Chronicler... is an ancient of immeasurable wisdom. Though I've only heard stories. In fact I've had my doubts as to legitimacy of the tales. Yet, now I am left to wonder..."

"As are we all." Terrador agreed. "But if it is true, it is unsettling that the reemergence of the Chronicler wound coincide with an attack on the temple... not to mention these other visions that Topaz and Spyro is having. Especially Tyrone's dreams... "

"Yes... very. Tales of the Chronicler are often interwoven with tales of doom." Ignitus told them all.

Mya groans, "Oh, joy to the world!" saying with sarcastic in her voice.

"Yeah, I was afraid we might have to spend the rest of the night without any more doom." Sparx spoke with sarcasm.

Few moments later, everyone was standing outside on the balcony, looking up at the two moons and noticing how close they are.

"It was only a matter of time Ignitus." Volteer spoke with worries. "We've all felt it. A great evil, wickedness, sin, impiety is on the horizon."

"Perhaps, but we mustn't rush to judgment." Ignitus spoke. "This evening has brought about many unexplained things."

Laurel glances at Ignitus, "Y'know... we may not have time, Ignitus. Those two moons are almost at an eclipse, this we know for certain!"

"Laurel is right..." said Cyril."We must prepare for the worst. The Night of Eternal Darkness draws nigh."

"If 'nigh' means soon, us dragonflies are outta here." Sparx exclaimed.

"Can't argue with that..." Mya muttered.

Ermey then spoke to Spyro, "Your instincts, though faint of heart, are true. We are no longer safe here. This recent attack is likely the first of many."

"Ermey is right..." said Terrador."...The forces of the Ape King know of Spyro's existence and will not rest until they witness his demise."

Sparx mimics Terrador, "Demise..." then snickers at Spyro, "Hate to be you." Everyone, except Spyro, glares at Sparx very sternly.

"I suggest you shut your mouth, firefly!" Ermey growled.

"I agreed." Mya sneer at Sparx. "Zip your lip!"

"What? You guys need to lighten up." Sparx exclaimed. He was only trying to lighten the mood, but it only backfires.

Ignitus then sighs, going back to the subject, "I'm afraid Terrador is right. As uncertain as thing are, none of us can remain idle and...Watch as our worst fears unfold before us."

"Exactly! We need a good hiding place." Sparx suggested.

"Zip it, gnat!" Mya snarled.

"Yes, ma'am..." Sparx muttered.

Ignitus tells Volteer what he and Cyril must do, "Volteer, you and Cyril must go to the mainland to learn what news you can."

Volteer nods as an agreement, "Of course, Ignitus! I also have a few relatives, families in the mainland. I'll send my cousin, Plato, over here to help you protect the Temple." **((A/N: Plato belongs to D.J Scales))**

Ignitus then spoke to Terrador, "Terrador, make haste to the Shattered Vale and warn the inhabitants of that region that darkness is spreading in Malefor."

"What about us, Ignitus?" Scheherazade asked. "And what about Cynder?"

"You, Shahryar, Laurel and Ermey shall stay back here with me and search for Cynder..." Ignitus told her. "...These are dangerous times for a dragon to be wandering about... May our ancestors look after us and keep us safe... in these dark times."

"What should we do Ignitus?" Spyro asked.

Ignitus looks down at Spyro, "Young dragon, you and your friends must travel by another path and seek out the tree from your dream. If the stories of the Chronicler are true, there may be hope for us yet... and I think I know where to begin... There is an Ancient Grove within the Forest at the end of the Silver River. Is a secret place, untouched by civilization. The waters there are poisonous, as well as the creatures who are nurtured by it... but you shouldn't encounter any real danger. Trust your instincts."

Then Scheherazade speaks, "Before you all go... I think it's best if I prepare some lunches for your journey in case you're hungry along the way."

"Did I ever mention I love ya?" Sparx smiled with glee about food.

Scheherazade went back to the kitchen or what's left of the kitchen and made enough food for those who are leaving the Temple. She gave three packs to each group.

"Thank you, Scheherazade." Terrador spoke.

"Yes, yes! Quite thank you for giving us your best treats ever." said Cyril.

"Oh, yes! Your treats are always the best, most scrumptious, delicious, sweet treats." Volteer praised.

Topaz takes the pack and sets on her back then looks up at Scheherazade, "Don't worry... I'm sure Cynder is alright out there. You'll see."

Scheherazade, even though she feels sad about Cynder's disappearances, smile a little to know the heroes will find Cynder somehow, "...Thank you."

The heroes, Terrador, Cyril and Volteer flies off into the sky, away from the Temple as Ignitus and the rest watch them as they fly farther into the sky.

Laurel looks at Ignitus, "Now what?"

Ignitus spoke without looking at Laurel, "Now... We shall be waiting for Spyro and his friends here at the temple when their task is complete..."

Ermey glances at Ignitus, "You should've told Spyro and his friends about the past of the Dark Master, Ignitus! ...It seems the gem wolf and the bobcat are on to you and can tell what they find will too hard to believe."

Ignitus sighs with regret, but his face remained unchanged, "...I know... sometimes I think its best not to tell them, but I know that the Chronicler will probably tell them about the past, the _true_ past of the Dark Master... Malefor..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sparklie-the-TigerMe:**_ And the journey begins...

_**Topaz:**_ Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Ancient Grove

**The young heroes have arrived on Ancient Grove to find the special tree that Spyro has dreamt before. However, there are new dangers there as well and another training to unlock the new abilities of the heroes... **

_Ancient Grove_

* * *

><p>It took about hours to get to Ancient Grove, but the heroes finally made it and lands. They look around the new area. Everything through the woods is dark and spooky like. The water was the color purple with poison in it.<p>

"...Well, this place seem... friendly." Mya spoke as she looks around.

"Oh yes, lovely. He always sends us to the nicest places." Sparx complained.

Spyro tries to reassure Sparx, "Come on Sparx, it's not that bad." Few seconds later, bright eyes shine from darkness in the woods as creepy noise follows afterward.

"Then again... maybe it is." said Topaz with unease.

Tyrone just gulps with fright while Mya's fur went poof. Lavender was hiding behind Topaz while Sparx did the same behind Spyro.

Sparx spoke with terror in his voice, "Well sure, if you ignore all the evil beasts and the visions of doom and eternal darkness, which sounds lovely by the way!" Sparx then flies in front of Spyro, "Oh, and the fact that we now get to frolic through the magical creepy forest in search of some stupid tree! ...What's not to love?"

Mya fixes her fur then glances at Spyro, "Well... he's psyched. Let's go already!" she walks ahead, "The sooner we finish, the sooner we can find this Chronicler guy..." the rest follows after her, making the dragonflies following behind them.

Sparx glances at Lavender then speaks to her, "So... Nice weather we're having, huh?" Lavender doesn't answer him. "...Come on, Lavender! What does it take for ya to forgive me?"

Lavender slightly glares at Sparx, "How about proving to me that you're willing to take risk for your friends?" then flies away from him. Sparx just sighs at Lavender. He started to grow fond of the female dragonfly since the meeting on Dante's Freezer. Now, he's having girl trouble and he's trying to impress her.

Anyway, the heroes runs through the woods, fighting against Grove Mites, jumps over the poisonous river, leaping branches to branches then lands on a pathway. However, suddenly, four dead trees fall down on the path blocking the way.

"Hey! What happened?" Tyrone exclaimed with surprise in his voice.

Spyro scans the area, "Maybe the trees just fell over..."

Then Topaz sniffs in the air, "...Or maybe someone or something had set up a trap." Suddenly eight Death Hounds jumps out behind them from the bushes and charges at them.

Mya hisses at the canines, "More of them? They're such disgusting creatures!" then uses her Stink Bomb to distract the Death Hounds.

The Death Hounds started to cough and hack from the smell then Spyro uses his Dragon Time to give him and his friends some time to attack the pack of Death Hounds. The heroes manage to defeat the hounds, then a bigger Death Hound charges in through the knock-down trees and tries to attack Spyro. However, the leader of pack was defeated as well. They continue through the creepy woods, knocking trees to get across and fighting more Grove Mites, Death Hounds and big, swamp monsters known as Growths.

About 15 minutes later, the heroes continue to walks deeper through the swamp. However, they seem to have problems to find what they're exactly are looking for...

"Are we there yet?" Tyrone whined.

"Will you stop whining?" Mya grumbled with irritations. "We just got here..."

"I know... But when we will find this tree? We haven't even found the way to it yet..." Tyrone exclaimed.

"Tyrone's right." Spyro spoke. "What are we doing here? I'm not even sure what we're supposed to be looking for." He and his friends stop walking.

Then Mya sighs, "In other words, we're lost."

"Now, now... I'm sure we can figure out what to do." said Topaz as she tried to reassure everyone. However, she too is unsure what to do next.

Then Sparx spoke, "Hey! Have you guys tried these yet?" He was eating butterflies. "Hmm... they're delish!" He's took each butterflies that flew in front of him and ate each one. "Mmmm...Come on, try some." then flies to catch another butterfly to snack on.

"Ugh... Not again." Mya groaned to herself with disgust.

"Sparx! Don't eat that..." Spyro exclaimed. "...you don't even know what it is."

"Don't worry, Spyro." Topaz reassured Spyro as she chuckled. "Dragonflies likes to eat small bugs; butterflies, bees, ants and mosquitoes. It's their very favorite dish to eat." The gem wolf watches Lavender eating some butterflies with glee. **((A/N: Dragonflies really do eat butterflies, but very rarely.))**

"Mmmm... I haven't eaten butterflies since back at my old home." Lavender spoke with glee. "Though, I prefer bees instead. They're my favorite!"

Spyro stares at Lavender then at Sparx, "...I never knew dragonflies eat these things."

"And I think it's disgusting!" Mya cried.

Sparx flies up to his friends then belches out loud and say, "Nonsense. They're perfectly edible."

Tyrone just laughs at Sparx for burping, "That's was awesome!"

"Boys..." both Mya and Topaz sighed. Spyro just shook his head and walks ahead with the others in pursuit.

As soon as they started to walk, they heard voices nearby. "...Alright maggots, time to spread out."

Tyrone shouts out, "Who said th-!" Mya quickly covers his mouth.

"Shush, you idiot! ...We've got company." Mya whispered.

The heroes take a peek from behind a big stump and see four humanoid, canine-like pirates. Well, three pirates and one big pirate. "Don't bother snaring anything smaller than a scurvy wing... Skabb only wants prize fighters this time... and double the bounty for the one who captures Arrrborick!" the big pirate shouted as the three pirates cheered with greed.

Mya quietly humphs at the pirates, "Great... Pirates of Skabb."

Spyro glances at Mya with curiosity, "You know about them?"

Mya nods at him and explains, "Yep... The Pirates, sometime known as Skavengers, travel across the realms in massive ships, capture inhabitants to force them to fight in a gladiatorial arena on the Fellmuth for entertainment, and raid various locations and steal precious and valuable treasures in the world."

"Well then... I guess it's best if we just slip quietly before those pirates see us." Topaz spoke. Suddenly, she felt kind of dizzy and light headed. So did Spyro.

"All those in favor of turning back?" Sparx suggested then he and the rest heard some loud thump on the ground. They look back and see Topaz and Spyro on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh no...!" Tyrone quietly groaned.

"You've gotta be kidding us!" Mya whispered.

Unluckily, the pirates heard the thump noise as well. "Aye! It came from over there. Go see what it be." The big pirate, Captain, ordered. The three pirates walk straight to where the heroes are.

Sparx fly next to Mya's ear, "We've gotta wake them up!"

"Unless you have a better idea to lead those pirates away from us, I would love to hear it!" Mya exclaimed quietly.

Then Lavender groans as she holds her stomach, "Uh... Guys? I think I'm about to burp..." she covers her mouth.

"Hold it in, Big Gal!" Mya cried.

Lavender groans, "I-I c-can't!" then let's out a very belch through the woods. It made the pirates jump up in fright from the sound.

"Excuse me..." Lavender embarrassingly squeaked.

Tyrone takes a peek to see the pirates. The pirates were coming closer. "We're gonna get caught!" He whined. "What are we gonna do?"

"I-I don't know..." Mya stuttered.

"I didn't mean to burp! It was accident..." Lavender whimpered.

Sparx looks back and forth at his friend then at the pirates. Sparx takes a deep breath and suddenly flies in front of the pirates. "Uh... So... Uh... How is everyone today?" Sparx sheepishly spoke to the pirates.

Tyrone stares at Sparx then at Mya, "What is he doing?"

"He's trying to distract them so we can get Spyro and Topaz away from here." Mya told Tyrone. Lavender looks on at Sparx with worries.

Then one of the pirates snickers at Sparx, "Little bug isn't much bigger than a bog-rat."

That insulted Sparx very badly and Sparx insulted the pirates back, "Hey! Who are callin' a bug you crazy eyed, mangy drool mutt?" Which was a big mistake he did and Sparx realize it. "...Uh oh!"

"Get him!" The Captain snarled.

Sparx quickly flies away from pirates, screaming in terror, "Mommy!" with pirates in pursuit.

"Sparx!" Lavender cried as the pirates chase after Sparx far away from them. "Shouldn't we help him?" She exclaimed to Mya.

"First, we get Spyro and Topaz away from here... Then we'll go help that yellow dragonfly." Mya told Lavender as she and Tyrone slowly lifts up Topaz and Spyro to carry them away from the danger.

In Spyro and Topaz's dream...

Spyro slowly wakes up and see he's back to where he was before during his last dream. Spyro stands up then shivers, "...It's cold here."

Then he hears a groan from behind him and looks back to see Topaz on the ground. "Topaz? What are you...?"

Topaz slowly wakes up and sits up, "What happened?" she rubbed her head and notices she's in another realm. "Where am I?"

Spyro spoke to her, "In my dreams, well sort of..."

Topaz looks at Spyro with shock, "Spyro? Wait! Did you just say your dream?"

Spyro nodded, "Yes... But you're here as well. Maybe the Chronicler wanted to speak to you as well."

"The Chronicler? You mean this is where you meet or heard of him?" Topaz asked as she stood up.

Spyro nods, "Yes. We have to go over to that temple." he pointed to the temple ahead. "That's where I relearn my Fire element."

The two flies over to the temple and lands in front the Element Pad, however now it's glowing light blue instead of red. Spyro spoke at it, speaking to the Chronicler, "Chronicler? Are you there? I've done what you've asked of me. But I'm afraid I'm lost."

The unseen voice spoke out to Spyro, "_...As long as the spirits of the ancestors are with you, you are never lost._"

Topaz jumps from the voice by surprise, "I'm guessing you're the Chronicler that spoke to Spyro and Tyrone from before, right?" she shouted with awed. She knew about the Chronicler, but never thought she hear him and always thought the Chronicler was just a myth. She's amazed to hear the voice of the Chronicler.

"_That is correct, Topaz... I've been waiting to speak to you for a long time... It's an honor to speak to a gem wolf._"

"No, no... The honor is mine." Topaz smiled with modest then asks, "But, why did you summon me here with Spyro in his dream?"

"_It is because you need to be here as well... to learn new abilities of Ice. Now... calm yourselves you two, and cool your thoughts._"

Spyro jumps on the Element Pad, however Topaz was unsure what would happened. "Jump on, Topaz. It's okay." Spyro reassure the gem wolf. Topaz hesitant a bit then hops on the Element Pad as it shines through them.

"_Do not let your fire control you. There are other elements at play here. The power of ice also moves through you, just as the chilled winds whip through your wings. Let it... expand!_"

As the ice surges through their bodies, Spyro and Topaz rises up in air as snowflakes and icicles form around them. They then unleash a powerful blast of cold wind and lands back on the pad.

The Chronicler spoke to Spyro, _"I knew you'd remember... Life seeks out balance, young dragon. And one who can master fire and ice is truly powerful in the shifting face of danger._" Then he spoke to Topaz, "_...And Topaz, you have unlock new abilities from within you._"

"I have?" Topaz looked as her hands or paws.

"_Yes... Gem Wolves are very powerful and full of mysterious. They can learn many abilities from within their gemstones on the heads, so they can help out the dragons to recover their strengths again. However, gem wolves can use their abilities for good or for evil. Remember, Topaz... only use your abilities for what you think it is right._"

Topaz nods at Chronicler with respect. She knows her people, gem wolves, can use their abilities for either good or evil. She only hopes that she'll only use it for good for her allies in the future.

Spyro and Topaz then flies over to another platform with the statues of the knight again. "Now what?" Topaz asked Spyro.

"Now... We've use our Ice Element to defeat the knight in order to continue." Spyro explained.

The knight statues comes alive then charges at Spyro and Topaz. Like before, Spyro and Topaz fights back with combat skill by using the element of ice then Spyro blows an icy cloud; Polar Bomb at the knight, creating an explosion to freeze the knight. Topaz shoots out from her hand-paws a powerful icy beam; Frozen Beam at the knight to freeze them. The two then bashes the frozen knight, destroying each one.

They fly over to the next platform with more knights on it. Spyro's tail suddenly was cover with ice; Ice Tail and slashes through the knight into rubble. Topaz does the same when her fists are cover with ice; Winter Fist then punches the knight cold and destroying them into rubble. She then opens her mouth and her long fangs forms into tusk-like icicles; Icicle Fangs and crushes the rest of knights by biting down very hard.

Spyro and Topaz then flies up to another platform with water on it. It gave them some ideas to get across. They use Polar Bomb and Frozen Beam to make ice, stepping stone to get across to the side. They then lands on another platform with bigger knights and the knights charges at them. The two then raises up in the air then unleash a powerful blast of ice and cold wind, freezing the knights and destroying them. The two heroes then fly up to the last the platform and stops in front of the vision pool.

Spyro calls out to Chronicler, "Okay. Now what? What is it you want me and my friends to do? I think I'm entitled to know what's happening."

Topaz looks down at Spyro, "Spyro, I'm sure you already know that answer long before."

"_...Topaz is right... You already know what is happening... of the great evil that is awakening. But there is more that you must understand. It is time to show you what your gem wolf friend has been seeing so many times from her dreams before..._"

The image that Topaz and Spyro see in their heads is a head shape mountain, shooting a dark beam from the night sky.

"I've seen this place before. It frightens me." Spyro spoke with fear in his voice.

"So have I, Spyro." Topaz softly spoke. "No matter how much I sleep, I've kept dreaming about this dark, evil place."

The Chronicler explains, "_This is an evil place young ones... It is called the Mountain of Malefor... asylum to the wandering phantoms and lost spirits of those who had turned to darkness. But to the spirits themselves and the black hearted, it goes by another name..._"

A big, dark armor ape walks up, rasping saying, "...The Well of the Souls." The ape roars out to his army. He is known as Gaul, the King of the Apes...

Back with Mya, Tyrone and Lavender. The three manages to find another area near the poisonous lake and sets Spyro and Topaz down to rest themselves from all that running.

"There... Now, one of us can find Sparx while the rest can stay with Topaz and Spyro until they wake up." Mya told her two friends.

"And that someone is me!" Lavender spoke. "It's my fault for burping like that..."

Tyrone snickers, "It was a nice one anyway!" then shut up when the girls glared at him. "Sorry..."

Lavender sighs then continues, "...And I told him to prove to me that he'll risk his life to protect us. I'm going after him."

Mya slowly forms a smile at Lavender, "...You like him, huh? You got a thing for that gnat!"

"What? Wh-What are you talking about?" Lavender stuttered as she blushed.

"Y'know what I'm talking about! The Big Gal likes some yellow dragonfly." Mya smirked.

Lavender fully blushes with red, stuttering, "Y-You have no proof!"

"I do now~..." Mya singed.

Tyrone just looks back and fore at the girl, not knowing what's going on or what are they talking about. Suddenly, he heard moaning and groaning from Spyro and Topaz and looks back to see if they're waking up. And they are. Both Spyro and Topaz were now awake, sitting from the dreams they had.

"Spyro! Topaz! You're awake!" Tyrone cried with great relief, causing the girls to stop talking and see Spyro and Topaz awake as last.

"Oh, thanks goodness you two are awake!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Yeah... You do you two have any idea how heavy you two were?" Mya exclaimed.

Topaz rubs her head, "Sorry about that... I guess the Chronicler wanted to talk to him and me about what's happening so far."

Spyro shakes his head then notices Sparx isn't with them, "Sparx? Where's Sparx?" He asked Mya.

Mya looks away, "Well, about that..."

Right one cue, Sparx quickly flies over to his friends, panting with exhaustion from getting away from the pirates. "Uhh! Spyro!" Sparx panted then stops in front of Spyro, "I'm outta shape..."

Lavender suddenly, without thinking, hugs dearly onto Sparx, "Sparx! You're okay! I was so worry..."

Sparx looked shock from the hug, "...Does this mean you forgave me?"

Lavender let's go of Sparx, "...Yes, I forgave you. Just don't say those uncaring things again!"

Spyro and Topaz looks at Mya with confusions. "Care to tell us what happened?" Spyro asked.

Mya answers, "I'll be happy explain about this later..." then hears grunting and panting nearby."...Right now, we've got unwanted company." after that, the same pirates came in then see the heroes.

"What have we here? Arrr first catch of the day!" the Captain smirked with malice.

"What do we do now?" Tyrone asked his friends with worries.

Topaz and Spyro looked at each other then grins with no worries. "Just stand back and watch." Topaz told them.

"We'll take care of them." Spyro prepares to fight.

Mya, Tyrone and the dragonflies look confuse, but did what their friends said then watch to see what will happen. The small pirates charges at Spyro and Topaz. Suddenly, Spyro shoots out his Polar Bomb onto the pirate, turning into big snowballs and pushes them off the ledge and into the poisonous water. The Captain snarls with fury and tries to Spyro, but then Topaz swiftly charges at Captain then uses her Winter Fists to freeze the Captain and punches him into the water as well.

The rest of the heroes looked flabbergasted. "...H-How did you guys do that? Where you two learned that?" Mya exclaimed.

"Yeah, Spyro!" Sparx spoke as he flew up to the purple dragon. "You never used that ice power before."

"The Chronicler, that's what happened." Topaz answered.

"The Chronicler taught you guys to use Ice element again?" Tyrone asked.

Spyro nods at him, "Yes... But we'll explain the rest later. Right now, we have to keep moving before something else happens."

"Like what?" Lavender asked.

Suddenly, Tyrone starts to feel dizzy then collapse on the ground like Spyro and Topaz did before.

"Like that..." Topaz groaned.

"What in the world is going here?" Mya shouted.

"It must be the Chronicler." Spyro told Mya. "This is probably how he communicates with us."

"By knocking one of us to sleep when danger happens?" Mya exclaimed.

Topaz lifts Tyrone onto her back, "Look, let's just continue on and hope we'll find the tree before more of those pirates come."

In Tyrone's dream...

Tyrone wakes up and sees he's back to the realm he was before. He slowly stands up and looks around, trying to hear the voice of the Chronicler.

"Hello? Chronicler?" Tyrone called out then spots the temple ahead. The plant dragon flies over to the temple and lands in front of the Element Pad, which is glowing the color greenish blue.

"Chronicler? There are some things I don't understand what's happening so far... Why did you send us to the Ancient Grove to find this tree? And what happened to Cynder? Is she alright?" Tyrone asked.

The Chronicler finally answers, "_You will know when get to the tree, plant dragon... And as for Cynder... She is well. You will find her later on where you at least expected._"

"But... where? I mean, can I least get a hint?" Tyrone asked.

"_The hint will appear soon, Tyrone... Right now, it's time to unlock another element from within you. Hop on, young dragon..._"

Tyrone jumps on the Element Pad then it shine through him.

"_Water is the most important thing to every living creature... Water is graceful and calm as rivers and lakes, but when combined with other elements it can be quite deadly as floods and tsunamis. Combined with Fire it becomes steam. Combined with Ice it become solid like ice. One who can master the shifting power of water will be powerful in the shifting tides of darkness. Water has the strength to grow plants and conduct electricity. Water is strong in the ever changing face in danger... Now, arise and unleash the true power of water..._"

As he feel water surge through him, Tyrone raises up into the air as a stream of water flows around him very fast then unleashes a powerful blast of water everywhere that was just as powerful as the tsunami. Tyrone lands back down on the pad.

_"Very good, Tyrone... You have unlocked a new element of water. With this, it will surely help your allies later in the future. Now, show what you can do with the power of water._"

Tyrone nods then flies over to another platform with the same knights. The statue of knights comes alive and charges at Tyrone. Tyrone takes a deep breath the blows a stream of water; Aqua Blast, at the knights, knocking them off of the platforms. The water stream was too powerful for the knights as they fall over the ledges. Tyrone then flies up to another platform of water. Suddenly, his whole body forms into water and he dives into the pool and disappears into the water. This ability makes him almost impossible for anyone to see him, making a great advantage to hide or attack his enemies by surprise. Tyrone emerges out from the pool then forms back to himself again and flies over to the next platforms with bigger knights.

The knight charges at Tyrone once again then the plant dragon forms his body into water again and crashes down very hard onto the knights, creating a big wave of water; Aquarius Tsunami, destroying them into rubble. More knights appear then charges at Tyrone again, surrounding him. Tyrone then raise up as stream of water flows around him then unleashes a powerful blast, knocking the knight off the platform. He had just learned the Water Fury.

Tyrone then continues on towards the vision pool and stops in front of it.

"_You are truly are the descendant of Fufluns, Tyrone. He would've been proud to have met you..._"

"I doubt it. I'm still a naive dragon and I'm not sure how I can protect my friends from danger..." Tyrone muttered. He still believes he isn't as strong as his friends or his family.

Chronicler heartily chuckles, "_That is what Fufluns said about himself when he was your age, but yet, somehow... He became the most powerful and wisest plant dragon. Now, it is your turn to be like your ancestor... Remember to focus on your abilities and believe in yourself before the worst is yet to come..._"

With Spyro, Topaz, Mya and the dragonflies, they all managed to get across the poisonous water by using ice element, defeating more Grove Mites, Grove Worms and Death Hounds. They then stop near a bank with cages and wooden crates ahead then spots a pirate ship in the water.

"Things just got difficult, my friends." Mya spoke as the more pirates jump off the ship.

"Whoa! These guys look angry." Sparx exclaimed.

"We can't fight with Tyrone knocked out like this." Spyro pointed out.

"Well, we can't find any safe place for him and there's no way we could keep running away from those pirates." Topaz spoke.

Luckily, Tyrone slowly wakes and sees he's on Topaz's back, "Huh? How long was I sleep?"

"About 10 minutes." Lavender answered. "Now we're about to fight those pirates!" The pirates charge at the heroes when they saw them.

Tyrone jumps off of Topaz, "Let me try to get rid of them!"

"You? How?" Sparx exclaimed.

"Like this..." Tyrone said then uses his Aqua Blast at the pirates, knocking them into the poisonous water. He blows out his plant element to the ground then blows some water onto the ground, making the plant grow into trees and vines, trapping the pirates in place then the roots drag the pirates into the ground, destroying them.

The heroes looked shock of Tyrone's new ability. "Holy fish sticks!" Mya cried with shock. "He just used the element of water!"

Tyrone smiles at his friends, "Pretty amazing, huh?" then blows a powerful stream water at one of the pirate, pushing them into the poisonous water yet again.

At the same time with Cynder, the black dragon had just landed in Ancient Grove. Ever since she left the Dragon Temple, she can't help, but feel regret for leaving her own true family, especially Spyro. However, she felt she had to leave in order to protect her friends and family danger. Of course unknown to her, apes, order by Gaul, had already attacked the Temple after she left and she's now wondering if she really did the right thing.

"Spyro..." Cynder softly spoke. She then begins to walks forward but then suddenly starts to feel dizzy and collapse on the ground.

Unknown to her, after her collapse, a small yellow dragon was flying in the sky until he spotted Cynder on the ground, unconscious. The young electricity dragon, feeling concern, swoops down and lands next to Cynder, staring at her with worry.

"What happened to her? More importantly... who is she?" The young dragon pondered. Then he decided to lift Cynder onto his back and carries her off to somewhere safe until she wake up...

In Cynder's dream...

Cynder slowly wakes up, seeing she's back to into the realm where she just heard the Chronicler. "I'm back...?" Cynder groaned then stood up. The young black dragon looks around then spots the temple ahead and flies over. She landed in front of the Element Pad, which is now glowing the color yellowish green.

Cynder looks at the pad then shouts out, "Chronicler? Are you still there? I want to know what's happening to my friends and family!"

"_...Your friends and family are growing worried about your disappearance... Your friends are out of the Temple, looking for you._"

Cynder sighs with guilt, "They shouldn't be looking for me... I'm the reason since the horrible things that happened in the past."

"_If you regret what you had done in the past... Then there are those who have forgiven you. For now, you must learn a new element to help you later on in the future..._"

Cynder hops on the pad then it shines into her.

"_Poison is truly deadly... It can kill many living things. Poison can also corrupt other forms of live but if one can master it then one can be truly deadly. Let it...burst out._"

Cynder feels the new element surging through within her as she raises up. Yellowish green liquid swirls around her as droplets of it appears then Cynder release a powerful blast as the liquid of poison splashing out through the realm. Cynder lands back on the pad.

"_I knew you could it... Poison is like a virus. It spreads onto you, if you touch it. It can slowly kill your enemies towards their death. Let's see how much you can do with it._"

Cynder nods then jump off the pad. She then flies over to the platform where the knights are. Like before, the knight comes to alive and charges at Cynder. The black dragon then spits boiling green globs of lethal poison onto her foes; Venom shot. The poison soon spread onto every knight as it slowly kills them then Cynder puts them out their misery by using her combat skills.

After defeating them, Cynder flies over to the next platform where the bigger knights are. The knights charge at her as well. The black dragon then unleashes her element by spinning into her enemies while covered in lethal poison, cutting into her enemies with her deadly payload of venom; Scorpion Strike. Soon more knights appear and surround the black dragon as they prepare to attack. Then Cynder raises up into the air as yellowish green liquid swirls around her as droplets of it appears then Cynder release a powerful blast as the liquid of poison splashes onto the knights, quickly killing them to their dooms. She has just learned Poison Fury.

The black dragon continues on then stops in front of a vision pool.

"Y_ou have learned well, Cynder... Now, it's time for you to return so you can continue your journey to find your true path... But once you wake up, you'll gain a new ally._"

"Huh? What ally? Who is he or she?" Cynder asked.

"_He is known as Aristotle... the Great Grandson of Sun Tzu..._"

Cynder slowly wakes up, groaning from the dream she dreamt.

"Ah! You're awake!"

Cynder quickly looks in front of her and see a new yellow dragon, a young male one. "I thought you would never wake up." The yellow dragon spoke then asks Cynder, "How are you feeling? Are you alright?" with concern in his voice.

It took Cynder awhile to respond the new dragon, "...I'm fine. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Aristotle, the Great Grandson of Sun Tzu, Son of Plato and cousin of the Electricity Guardian, Volteer." The yellow dragon, Aristotle, introduced himself. **((A/N: Aristotle belongs to D.J Scales))**

"Wait! You're related to Volteer, the one who talks too much?" Cynder exclaimed.

Aristotle chuckle a bit, "Yeah... That's him. He's kinda fun to be around... You know him?"

"Well... Yes, I do. My name is...Cynder and I'm from the Dragon Temple, but I ran away..." Cynder told him as she look down with regrets.

Then Aristotle says something shocking, "Let me guess, you still regret what you did in the past and decided to run away from everyone, thinking that they will be better off without you there?"

Cynder stares at him with shock and fear in her eyes, "H-How do you know about me?"

Aristotle waves his front claws, "Calm down... I actually heard a little bit about you from different places. Care to tell me how you're a little dragon instead of the big, black dragon from before?"

Cynder looks down a bit then takes a deep breath and explains what happened to her, about the raid on the temple in the Year of the Dragon, the Dark Master corrupting her with dark magic, using the Guardians' powers to release her master, Spyro and his companions stopping her and saving her from the dark magic after defeating her in battle. "...I am thankful and grateful that Spyro and his friends saved me, but no matter what I do, I still remember the horrible things I did in the past... Every day, I'm reminded of what I've done. I'm not proud of the things I've done, so I decided to run away from home after hearing that Gaul is still looking for me from the Chronicler... Please, I never meant for this to happen to anyone. I'm truly sorry..."

Aristotle heard every word Cynder had told him. He can tell Cynder fully regrets what she did and hearing it was the Dark Master's evil magic that did this to her, "...I may not understand what you're going through, but I forgive you and trust you."

Cynder stares at Aristotle with disbelieve, "What? How could you trust me? I did many terrible things to everyone!"

"But, you regret it and it wasn't your fault it happened... It was the Dark Master..." Aristotle growled at the last sentence then speaks again, "And if it wasn't for the purple dragon, Spyro, and his allies, you wouldn't be free from the dark magic."

"I guess you're right about that..." Cynder muttered then wonders about something, "Um... Aristotle, what are you doing here? By yourself?"

"Me? Well, I heard that Skabb and his gang of pirates, Skavengers, had taken a few inhabitants as prisoners for something big and they took some moles known as Manweersmalls." Aristotle explained.

"But why would those pirates do that?" Cynder asked.

"Don't know yet, but I'm not gonna let those mutts take the inhabitants from their home and get away with it. I'm gonna sneak on abroad, free the prisoners, and stop Skabb from taking more." Aristotle spoke with determination. "Hey! Maybe you can help me."

"Me? How?" Cynder wondered.

"Well, you did say that the Chronicler taught you to use Shadow and your new element, Poison better. Maybe those elements can help us free the prisoners." Aristotle explained.

Cynder took a moment to think then nods at him, "...Okay, I'm in."

"Great!" Aristotle quickly stood up. "Let's go and free the prisoners! I just saw some ship way back before I saw the ground." Then the son of Plato takes off ahead with Cynder in pursuit.

Few minutes later, the two dragons run through the dark woods then nine Death Hounds surround them from out of nowhere. Aristotle then blows out electricity at four Death Hounds. The five Death Hounds charges at Cynder to attack her but the black dragon then dives into the ground with a dark aura around her then sprang out as dark aura flung the Death Hounds into the air and Cynder attacks them with her melee skills. The Death Hounds were defeated and the two continues on. They stop near a bank and see two ships in the poisonous water. They also saw many pirates around on land guarded.

Cynder looks at Aristotle with worry, "Now what? There's no way we can't defeat that many..."

"Maybe not, but we can't lead some away from there and then try to get on one of those ships." Aristotle told her. "You use that Shadow Strike to get past them and attack by surprise while I'll try to get the rest. Once you attack them, the pirates will surely come out then you use the poison element on them to get rid them and distract them as well."

"Alright..." Cynder nodded then dives into her own shadow, moving slowly in the ground towards the first five pirates and strike out from the darkness with her shadow empowered claws at them.

The pirates see Cynder and charges at her to attack her. Unknown to them, Aristotle secretly jumps over to the ship, throwing most of the pirates into the poisonous water along the way towards the ships. Three big pirates, the Captains snarl then charge at Cynder with their swords. The black dragon smirks with no worries then unleash her element, poison by spinning into the Captains while covered in lethal poison, cutting into her enemies with her deadly payload of venom. The Captains groan with great pain and agony then collapse on the ground slowly dying as the poison kills them.

"So far, so good..." Cynder muttered. Another pirate charges at her, but she swiftly knocks the pirate into the poisonous pit before he could hit her. "Nice try!"

Unknown to her, another was carrying a big gun, a sleeping knock-out gun. The pirate aims at Cynder.

At the same time, the yellow dragon was already near the ships. Aristotle quickly hid behind the crates when he sees five guards at the entrance, "Perfect! ...First I'll take care of these goons then I'll call Cynder to come over once I-" he looks back to where Cynder then spots the pirate holding a gun at Cynder without her knowing it. "Cynder heads up!"

Cynder looks back, but it was too late. The pirate fires a sleeping dart at Cynder, making the black dragon feel sleepy then collapse on ground.

"Arr! We've got it!" One the pirate shouted.

"I bet this one will make a great fighter in the tournament!"

"Whatever... Let's just take this one on broad and head back to Skabb! He's probably getting irritated about us not getting back in time..."

The pirates tied Cynder's wings and legs up with the rope to make she won't escape when she wakes up and take her inside the ship. Aristotle watches the scene then quickly, but secretly gets on the ship before anyone saw him. The yellow dragon hid behind the crates and cages, waiting for the right chance and time to save Cynder and the prisoners...


	4. Chapter 4: Attack of the Tree

**Back to Spyro and his companies...**

_Attack of the Tree_

* * *

><p>After seeing and recovering from seeing the new element Tyrone just used, the rest of the heroes, except the dragonflies, start to join in taking the rest of the pirates down. It only lasted for 10 minutes then the fight continues, but got block by more pirates, but the heroes easily defeated them when Spyro and Topaz uses ice.<p>

Then Sparx shouts, "Hey! I think our way is blocked!" Sure enough, the pathway was blocked by metal containers and wooden crates.

"What do we do now?" Tyrone asked his friends.

Lavender spots something on the ground from where the containers are. It looked a string, but it was a long fuse line for a bomb. "Oh! Maybe we can light this bomb to blow this stuff up?" The female dragonfly suggested.

"Good idea, Big Gal!" Mya exclaimed with glee.

"Spyro, use your flames a bit to light the fuse." Topaz told the purple dragon.

Spyro nods at her, "You've got it!" then blow a small amount flames onto the fuse then it lite up, moving towards the bomb.

The heroes step back about few feet away then...

_**BOOM!**_

The explosion manages to destroy the containers and the heroes continue on as more sail boats with pirates row in to stop Spyro and his friends. The heroes continue to fight the pirates along the way as two captains throws dynamite at them from above the cages. The heroes manage to knock down the captains and glide over to one of the ship. Suddenly a captain and six pirates land in front of them and charge at them.

"They force me to use this...!" Mya groaned then smacks the pirates away in the sea of poisonous water with her hammer.

"Well... That's one way to get rid of those mangy mutts." Sparx spoke.

"Yeah, but we still don't know where to go!" Spyro exclaimed. "We need to think up a plan..."

Topaz was over near a cannon, thinking of something then thought up an idea, "Everyone, come here!" her friends rushes over to her. "I think I know how we can keep moving..." The gem wolf kicks the cannon hard and it shoots out a cannonball, straight into the wall, creating a huge opening and a new pathway.

"Great job, Topaz!" Spyro praised Topaz. "Now, let's go!" then flies off the ship with the others in pursuit and lands on shore.

The heroes run over to the new pathway and rushes through to get to the other side. There were flaming wooden planks ahead, but Tyrone use his water element to extinguish them and continues on but then, right at the other side, a Skurvywing and its rider are waiting for them. The Skurvywing looked like Dread Wings, except they're bird-like. The Skurvywing blows red fire balls at them and the heroes manage to dodge the flames and quickly defeated it. Along the way, they encountered Grove Beasts. It took a while to defeat them, but luckily the heroes defeated them and continue on to the woods. They enter in a new area and see they're up in the trees.

Tyrone looks down, "We're pretty high up..."

"I don't think we can fly all the way across with all these trees in the way." Lavender spoke.

Mya then notices some jellyfishes far ahead, "...Maybe we can glide across on those, but be careful! Those things can string when they feel like it..."

The heroes glides onto the top of the jellyfishes and onto the branches of the trees then lands on a tree with a way in and they all went inside then more Grove Beasts appears to stop them. It took 15 minutes to defeat them, but they manages to defeat them all then continues on. They then see more jellyfishes, knowing they have to get across by jumping onto them.

It took a while to get across without getting shock by the jellyfishes, but they finally made it across, but later encounter more Grove Beasts and Death Hounds along the way and defeat each ones. The heroes then stop at a poisonous lake and see a sunken ship in it.

Topaz stares at the ship with caution, "...There might be more of those pirates."

"Who cares? We need to get across before more things happen!" Mya exclaimed.

"Let's just be careful and hurry across." Spyro told them then uses his Polar Bombs to make a floating ice block for a path towards the ship.

The heroes hop on each ice platform then land on the ship, seeing one captain on it. The captain throws dynamite at them, but Spyro knocks it back, causing it to explode on the captain and sending him into the water. The heroes continue on to the other side of the lake then lands on shore. They later on encounter more pirates, but manage to them as well and runs through the woods. They suddenly stop and see the exact tree from Spyro's dream.

The heroes walk closer to it as the tree shines with mystic while the butterflies flutter around. "Is that your dumb tree? It's beautiful. Can we go now?" Sparx complained.

Spyro stares at the tree, unsure what to do next, "This feels like the right place, but... I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do here." Mya and Topaz groaned with exhaustion and a bit of annoyance.

Then Sparx flies around Spyro, "Wonderful, I'm going to go wait over there... you know, give you a few minutes. Maybe there was a lily pad you forgot to sing on... or a rainbow you can talk to..."

Lavender then shouts at Sparx with anger, "Sparx the dragonfly, you're impossible!"

"What? I'm just saying!" Sparx exclaimed as he flies over to Lavender.

Tyrone looks at Spyro, "Maybe you say something to it... Something might happen."

"Like what, Ty?" Mya crossed her arms.

"I don't know...!" Tyrone shrugged. "It sounded good in my head."

"Look, let's try it and see what will happen." Topaz spoke.

Spyro stares back at the tree, "...Hello? I'm here! Give me a sign or...something."

Topaz then suddenly stiff for a second, sensing something bad is about to happen, "...Um... Did anyone, besides me, have a bad feeling?"

"Yes! I just felt that as well!" Mya cried.

All of the sudden, the whole ground shook very hard as a loud rumbling roaring sounds follows. Then the tree suddenly sinks in the poisonous water. The dragonflies fly over to see what's happening.

"What was that?" Lavender cried with confusions.

Tyrone then stutters with fright, "I-I think we're about t-to find out!"

Then something big and wooden like emerges from the water. It was big as the Shrine God of Tall Plains, but it was made out of wood instead with poisonous in it. It was the guardian of the Grove, Arborick. The wooden guardian then roars out loud at the heroes with fury.

Lavender whimpers in great terror, "O-O-Oh, dear! I'm gonna f-f-faint!" then collapsed on the ground.

Sparx quickly looks at Spyro, "Uh, it's my turn to pass out too! You guys are on you own, buddy!" then faints as well next to Lavender.

"Oh brother..." Spyro mumbled.

"This one seems tough..." said Topaz.

"Y-Yeah... How do we defeat this tree thing?" Tyrone stuttered.

Suddenly, Arborick shot out its fist at them. Spyro, Topaz, Mya and Tyrone manage to dodge the hit before it reaches them. The wooden guardian brings its fist back then sneers at the four.

"Maybe we can defeat it like we did with the Shrine God and since it's a wooden creature, fire should do it!" Mya suggested.

Spyro didn't waste time and blew out fire balls at Arborick, getting direct hits. Then something strange happens, the wooden guardian begins to spin around very fast, causing the flames on it to fly off and head towards Mya, Topaz and the two dragons.

"Whoa! Raining fire balls!" Mya yowled. Then four of them barely dodge the flames as they hit the ground.

Arborick then shots out his foot at the dragons, knocking them away from itself.

The two little dragons yelp in pain as they tumble and slowly stand back up. "Wh-What just happened?" Spyro groaned.

"I-It must've somehow healed itself by spinning!" Tyrone shouted.

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!" Topaz screamed.

The dragons see Arborick trying to grab them. The two dragons manage to glide away to the other side as the wooden guardian almost hit them. Spyro and Tyrone were on the other side while Mya, Topaz and the passed out dragonflies were still on the other.

Spyro tries his fire element again. It works just a bit, but like before, Arborick spins the flames off of itself then ducks down in the water.

"Where did it go?" Tyrone frantically looks for the wooden creature.

Then suddenly, it pops up in front of them and climbs out, standing over the dragons. "Uh oh! This doesn't look good!" Spyro cried.

Arborick growls down at the dragons and tries to step on them as the dragons keeps dodging.

On the other side, Mya and Topaz tries to think up a way to help the dragons. "Now what? Fire won't stop it!" Mya shouted.

"...Maybe ice can stop it..." Topaz told herself then she tells Mya, "Listen! Wait for my signal!"

"What are you planning?" Mya asked.

"Just trust me on this and don't use your hammer until I say so!" Topaz exclaimed then yells at Spyro and Tyrone, "Guys! Use Water and Ice to stop it!"

The dragon didn't bother asking and did what Topaz told them. Tyrone uses his Aqua Blast on Arborick, soaking the guardian from top to bottom. Then Spyro quickly uses his Polar Bombs and launches onto the wooden guardian, freezing it leg to the ground and making it impossible to move around at all. Arborick just groans in pain as it tries to move from the ice.

"Now, Mya!" Topaz ordered.

Mya whips out her hammer then smacks it onto the wooden guardian's head very hard. Arborick yells out in pain and dizziness then collapse on the ground, unconscious.

The dragonflies slowly wakes up after the battle then see Arborick on the ground. "What the...? Oh, you killed it." Sparx exasperated as he and Lavender flies over the dragons with Topaz and Mya in pursuit.

Mya then spoke to her friends, "Nice work everyone..."

"Wait a minute!" Lavender cried. "We came all this way so you guys can kill it?"

"Yeah... I don't think we were supposed to do that." Spyro spoke uneasily.

"Calm down, everyone!" Topaz exclaimed. "It's knock out instead..." The gem wolf was checking on the wooden guardian to make sure it's still alive.

Then Tyrone says, "Hey you guys! You all don't think that was the Chronicler, right?"

"How can it be? I mean, didn't Ignitus mention the Chronicler is an ancient dragon?" Mya pointed.

Suddenly, a new voice interrupts them, "Alas..." The heroes turn to the right and see a very big pirate with two parrots on his shoulders. The one who spoke was the orange parrot, "...the purple dragon, plant dragon, gem wolf and a bobcat who've been wandering lost in the Ancient Grove. You've been quite a nuisance to us."

The very big pirate grunts, "Yes!"

"Ew! What is that?" Lavender cried.

"Whoa! What's with the gurgling nitwit?" Sparx exclaimed.

Then a purple parrot squawks at the dragonflies, "If I were you bugs, I'd shut my mouth. I ain't gonna say it again!"

Before Sparx could give remarks at the parrot, Mya shush him, "Keep that mouth shut! That big guy is none other than Skabb, the leader of the pirates! ...With two of his pets, Scratch and Sniff."

The orange parrot, Scratch, speaks, "Ah! ...I see the bobcat knows about us."

"Well, yeah... You guys are nothing, but trouble!" Mya exclaimed.

"You think you're all that, huh shorty?" The purple parrot, Sniff shouted.

Mya glares at Sniff with hatred, "...Again with the short jokes..."

Scratch clears his throats, "Anyway... To answer your earlier question... No! That isn't the Chronicler, whoever that is... that was Arborick and was going to be the main attraction in our tournament... but with it knocked out cold, and who knows how long... it's ruined."

"We did a bad thing, huh?" Tyrone spoke to his friends.

Spyro looks at Scratch, "Gosh, I really feel bad about that."

"Yeah... Sorry about that." Topaz apologized.

Then Scratch slowly grins with evil at them, "Oh really, no need for remorse my dear... You and your friends will do just fine."

Sparx glances at Spyro, "What does he mean by that?"

Before Spyro could answer, Skabb swiftly smacks on the back of Spyro's head, knocking him out cold.

"Spyro!" Topaz cried. Then she too gets knocked out by Skabb.

"Hey! You can't that to my friends!" Mya hissed as she prepares to take out her hammer.

Skabb swiftly pulls his guns Topaz and Spyro. "I suggested you don't make a move... or your friends will get it." Scratch spoke with no worries.

Mya hiss angrily at the parrot. Then Tyrone shouts, "Mya, don't! We have to do what they say..."

Sparx looks at the plant dragon, "But Tyrone if we do, we'll be taken as well..."

"And they'll die if we don't!" Tyrone pointed out. If Mya or Tyrone fights against Skabb and his pirates, the leader will pull the trigger at Topaz and Spyro. If they agree to go with them with no problem, their friends will live.

"...We have to go with them, so they won't kill our friends..." Tyrone slowly spoke. Mya growled with fury at Skabb and the parrots then quiets down.

"Wise words, plant dragon... Very wise words." Scratch chuckled maliciously.

The pirates took the heroes to a big ship with wings on it sides. Inside, the heroes, except Topaz and Spyro, see many prisoners from different regions. Suddenly, some of the pirates took Spyro and Tyrone away from Topaz and Mya.

Unknown to the pirates, Mya secretly uses magic on the pack that Cynder's mother gave them. Only they can open it, not their enemies.

Then the bobcat notices what the pirates are doing. "Hey! What are you doing?" Mya shouted at the pirates, who are taking the dragons away from her and her friends.

"It's for the best, bobcat." Scratch spoke. "That way you won't try anything funny to escape without worry. If you do, your friends might get punished."

Mya snarled at Scratch. "You'll be sorry!"

"The only one who'll be sorry is you, Shorty!" Sniff remarked.

"Mya, we'll be fine! Just stay with Topaz... We'll figure out somehow..." Tyrone reassures Mya as he and Spyro goes the other way to their prison.

Lavender speaks near Mya's ear, "Me and Sparx will go with the dragons... Tell Topaz what's happening once she wakes up." then follows after the pirates who have the dragons with Sparx in pursuit.

Moments later, the pirates threw Mya and Topaz into their prison then shut the bar door tight and walk away. Mya knows the journey has just gotten harder and harder. The bobcat prays and hopes that she and friends will escape here somehow.

Unknown to her or her friends, a familiar yellow dragon was watching from afar near the crates. Waiting for chance to rescue them until the time is right...


End file.
